My Bofriend Is My Daddy
by The little trouble maker
Summary: Bagaimana hari-hari Kris yang menjadi pacar anaknya sendiri? "Hikss Tao mau papa jadi pacalnya Tao." Kris mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao. Eh? Tunggu dulu pacar? "Mwo?" Teriak Kris
1. Chapter 1

Judul : My boyfriend is my daddy

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao ( Wu Zi Tao )

Other Cast

Genre : Family, Romance Maybe Angst/Hurt/Comfort (?)

Rating : T

Length : Chapter

Warning : _BoysLove, Incest, OOC TYPO, M-PREG (Maybe?) alur ngebut_

Note : Tao disini persis kayak adeknya Yumi : Aktif,Lucu,Ceria,Bawel,banyak nanya. gabungan dari drama kesukaan Yumi

Summary : Bagaimana hari-hari Kris yang menjadi pacar anaknya sendiri? "Hikss Tao mau papa jadi pacalnya Tao." Kris mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao. Eh? Tunggu dulu pacar? "Mwo?" Teriak Kris

.

.

.

_DON'T LIKE_

_DON'T READ_

_I TOLD YOU BEFORE_

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

(PROLOG)

Dipagi hari Huang (Wu) Zi Tao sibuk dengan _I-pad_nya. Anak berumur 4 tahun ini sedang memainkan permainan kesukaanya _angry bird_. Sesekali menggerutu kesal saat babinya tidak kena semua.

"Huhhh dacal _baby_ jeyek" Tao membanting I-pad itu kearah tembok menjadi 2bagian. Kris yang selesai mandi langsung menghampiri Tao yang sedang menginjak I-pad tersebut.

"Huwaaa Tao _I-pad_ ini belum lunas sayang malah dibanting. Hiksss ini sudah 4 I-pad dalam 1 bulan kau hancurkan" Kris menjerit saat _I-pad_ kesayangannya yang baru kemarin ia beli hancur menjadi 2 kepingan.

Tao menghampiri appanya yang sedang duduk memegangi _I-pad_ tersebut. "Cupp…cup dacal naga cengeng" Tao menepuk pelan pundak Kris. Namja berumur 21 tahun itu melotot kesal mendengar ucapan anak angkatnya.

Huang Zi Tao sekarang berganti marga Wu Zi Tao. Namja berumur 4 tahun ini diadopsi Kris saat berumur 2 tahun. Appa Tao meninggal saat umurnya berumur 2 tahun. Sedangkan Ibu Tao ( Kim Heechul ) tidak tau keberadaanya. Ia meninggalkan Tao saat berumur 1bulan didepan rumah keluarga Huang. Kris sebagai Paman Tao satu-satunya ini mengangkat Tao sebagai anaknya. Appa Tao yang bernama lengkap Huang Hangeng adalah saudara tiri dari Wu Yi Fan. Kris memakai marga appanya, appanya ( Wu Siwon ) yang sudah meninggal saat Kris berumur 11 Tahun dan eommanya ( Tan KiBum ) menikah lagi saat umur Kris menginjak 18 tahun dengan sahabat dekatnya ( Tan Zhoumi .

Tao menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya diatas ranjang yang berbentuk mobil-mobilan. Kris menatap lekat wajah anak angkatnya itu. "Karena Tao sudah nakal maka harus dapat hukuman" Kris duduk disamping ranjang Tao. Tao yang tadinya tidur kini duduk disamping papa tampannya.

"Hukumannya apa papa?" Tanya Tao takut.

Kris mendekati Tao dan menggelitiki perut Tao. Tao yang tadinya duduk kini terbaring diatas ranjang. Sedangkan posisi Kris kini berada diatas Tao.

"Huahahahah Papa ampun" Tao menggeliat kegelian. Kris terus menggeliti perut anaknya. "Rasakan Baby panda"

"Huahahah Tao janji hahaha tidak nakal lagi huahahah ampunn" Ujar Tao disela-sela ketawanya. Kris berhenti menggelitiki perut Tao dan berbaring disamping Tao. Tao memeluk papa angkatnya ini. Menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang papanya. Tao bisa menghirup aroma manly dari tubuh papanya ini.

"_Promise always stand beside papa_" Ujar Kris sambil membelai sayang kepala Tao.

"_Plomice_"

.

.

.

Tao yang sedang menonton drama kesukaanya Shaun The Sheep menoleh kearah papanya yang sibuk memakai sepatunya. "Papa mau kemana?" Tanya Tao. Kris memakai sepatu dengan sepotong roti yang berada di dalam mulutnya. "Papa mau kekantor"

"Tao ikut. Tao bocan dilumah. Playglup juga libul hali ini" Tao melakukan bbuing-bbuing didepan wajah Kris.

DEG

DEG

'Astaga perasaan apa ini?' Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin dia menyukai anak angkatnya ini. Kris mengangguk dan memasang dasinya.

Tao sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan senyum lebar. Tangan kecilnya menggapai tas ranselnya yang berada di atas lemari. Tao sedikit berjinjit menggapai tas tersebut. Tao memasukan pistol airnya, robot-robotannya, PSP, buku gambar, pensil warna kedalam ransel tersebut.

"Tao sudah siap" Tao segera mengambil ransel tersebut dan menyampirkan ransel tersebut kepundaknya. "Ciap bocc"

"Kkaja" Kris mengandeng tangan Tao dan berjalan kearah Mobil _Sport Mobil Ferrari 250 GTO._

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan Tao terus saja bernyanyi lagu salah satu boyband kesukaanya _EXO_. Mulai lagu _Wolf, Baby Don't Cry_, sampai lagu _My Lady_. Dengan nada yang tidak beraturan belum lagi lyricnya asal-asalan. Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah laku anaknya itu.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan 1 jam akhirnya Kris dan Tao sampai disalah satu perusahaan terkenal diseoul. Kris adalah pemilik dari perusahaan tersebut. Kris membuka sabuk pengamannya dan menoleh kearah Tao. Anak kecil itu tengah tertidur dengan posisi kepala bersandar dipintu.

"Dasar" Kris membuka sabuk pengaman Tao dengan perlahan. Dan mengangkat tubuh kecil Tao dengan _Bridal Style_.

.

.

.

Kris membaringkan tubuh Tao dengan perlahan-lahan disofa diruangannya. Kris menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi wajah tampan anak angkatnya itu. Kris bersyukur karena ada seseorang yang menemaninya dan selalu berada disisinya. Tao Namja yang berumur masih kecil dan berhati lembut ini dapat mencairkan hati Kris si manusia es.

CKLEK

"Ahh Mianhae sajangnim" Jessica Yeoja gatelnya minta ampun langsung masuk saja diruangan Kris tanpa mengetuk pintu. Kris memasang ekspresi dinginnya dan menghampiri Jessica. "Bisa kau ketuk pintu dulu Jessica-ssi"

Kris mempunyai 2 kepribadian ganda. Didekat Tao dia terlihat penyayang, baik, lucu, sedangkan dengan orang lain sikapnya itu dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Kris duduk dan mendatangani file yang berada dimeja kerjanya. "Tuan Kim membatalkan acara makan malamnya sajangnim" Ujar Jessica.

"Baiklah kau atur saja kapan Tuan Kim mendatangani perjanjian kerja kita"

"Baik"

Jessica menundukan kepalanya. Dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Jessica sempat menatap Anak kecil yang sedang tidur diatas sofa. Setelah Jessica keluar Kris mengacak rambutnya dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas didepannya. Kris sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Tao.

DEG

DEG

'Perasaan ini lagi'

.

.

.

"Eungghhhh" Tao mendesah saat merasakan bibirnya disentuh. Kris yang ingin merasakan bibir lembut itu menyentuh bibir plum yang menggoda itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedikit menekannya. Kris dapat merasakan pemilik bibir itu akan membuka matanya.

"Eungghhh papa" Tao menggosok matanya. Kris segera menyingkirkan tangannya dan menatap lekat mata anak berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Sudah bangun eoh?" Kris mengusap pelan kepala Tao. Tao mengangguk dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Hauc" Ujar Tao pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar Ne~"

Kris segera menekan tuts telepon.

"Berikan aku minum Jessica-ssi. Air putih hangat saja"

Kris memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menghampiri Tao.

"Chagi~ Kamu lapar" Tanya Kris lembut. Tao mengangguk pelan.

CKELEK

"Ini minumnya sajangnim" Jessica menaruh segelas air putih dimeja kerja Kris. Kris mengangguk dan mengambil Air putih tersebut.

"Ahjumma make upnya tebel" Ujar Tao sambil mengambil air yang diberikan Papa tampannya.

"Gomawo Papa"

'Dasar anak haram' Batin Jessica sambil memandang sinis Tao.

"Oh iya Tao mau coklat?" Jessica berusaha semanis mungkin didepan Tao. Tao mengangguk sambil menaruh segelas air putih itu di meja. "Tunggu sebentar noona ambilin"

Jessica meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Tao sedang mengambil pistol airnya. "Taraaa" Jessica muncul dengan sekotak coklat. Tao mengambil satu coklat dikotak tersebut.

"Nyammm Nyaammm Mashitaaa" Tao mengangkat jempol tangannya.

'Lumayan pendekatan dengan anak haram itu' Batin Jessica sinis. Kris yang sedang mengecek laporan kantor hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao kecil. Kris menghampiri Tao dan mengecup pipi Chubbynya.

CHUP~

"Dasar gembul" Kris mencubit kedua hidung Tao. Sedangkan Jessica hanya melongo melihat kemesraan TaoRis. "Bialinnn Weeekkk"

SPLASHH

Tao menembak Jessica tepat diwajahnya. Pistol Air yang berisi Air itu mengenai wajah nenek sihir itu. Jessica yang tersadar lamunannya langsung menghindari Tao yang asyik menembak wajahnya. Make upnya sudah luntur, dan Eye linernya sudah luntur kayak nenek sihir.

"Huwaaa dacal nenek cihil pelgi" Tao menarik dress mini nan Seksi Jessica. Yang membuat paha besarnya itu terekspose. "Kyaaaa" Jessica menarik bagian bawah dressnya.

PLETAK

"Appo papa" Tao mengusap kepalanya. "Hyak siapa yang mengajarimu berbuat mesum eoh Wu Zi Tao" Kris memukul pantat Tao. Sedangkan Jessica sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan kondisi mengenaskan.

"Hiksss Ani~ Tao Hikss hanya ingin nenek sihir itu tidak menganggu papa" Tao menunduk dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Kris yang merasa bersalah langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya itu.

"Mianhae~ Chagi~ Mianhae" Kris terus mengelus kepala anak berumur 4 tahun itu. "Saranghae~ Jeongmal Saranghae~" Tao memeluk tubuh Kris dengan erat.

.

.

.

"Papa Tao lapal" Tao menusuk-nusuk pipi Appanya. Kris yang sedang menyusun dokumen mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Tao.

"Sebentar sayang"

"Dali tadi 'cebental cayang' telus" Tao meniru suara Kris sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya. Kris menutup dokumennya dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Cium dulu" Kris menunjuk pipi kirinya. "Hmmm" Tao mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan jari telunjuknya.

CHUP~

Tao mengecup kilat pipi Appanya. Kris membulatkan matanya saat bibir plum Tao menyentuh pipinya. "Cudahhh" Tao menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi appanya itu.

Kris mengerjapkan matanya. "Papa halo… papa kenapa melamun" Tao melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah appanya. Kris menarik lengan kecil Tao dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibr mungil Tao.

CHU~

Kris memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Melumat lembut bibir anak berumur 4tahun itu. Tao mengerjapkan matanya. "Eunghhh" Tao sedikit mendesah saat Kris menggigit pelan bibirnya.

CKELEK

"Omo Kris" Sungmin yang muncul didepan pintu ruangannya membuat Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Tao mengerjapkan matanya dan menyentuh bibirnya yang basah.

PLAK

PLAK

Sungmin memukul kepala Kris dengan dokumen yang ia pegang. " Hyung appo" Kris berusaha menghindar. "Hyak dia itu anak angkatmu babo~" Ujar Sungmin dan terus memukul Kris.

"Hikss" Isakan Tao membuat kedua orang besar ini berhenti berkelahi. "Aishh Cup…cup Tao berhenti menangis Ne~" Sungmin berusaha menenangkan Tao sambil menggendong tubuh mungilnya.

"Hiksss tadi Papa lapal makanya makan bibil Tao iya kan papa"

"Hyak Kris kau mengotori otak Tao"

.

.

.

KrisTao +Sungmin kini berada di Restaurant langganan Sungmin. Setelah kejadian tersebut Sungmin tidak berhenti mengoceh. Sedangkan KrisTao hanya mengangguk mendengar ceramah Mamah Sungmin (?). "Kau belum pernah meniduri Tao kan Kris?" Selidik Sungmin sambil memicingkan matanya.

"Aniya~" Bantah Kris sambil mengelus kepala Tao.

"Terus kenapa kau mencium bibirnya?"

"Molla~"

"Hyak Kris yang serius donk"

Tao yang mendengar percakapan kedua orang besar itu hanya mendengar dan terus memakan Ayam goring pesanannya. "Aaaa Papa" Tao menyuapkan kentang goreng ke mulut Kris. Kris membuka mulutnya dan memakan kentang goreng pemberian Tao.

"Sungmin hyung tidak disuapin" Pinta Sungmin manja.

"Suruh Kyuhyun suapin sana" Usir Kris.

"Culuh Kyunnie hyung cuapin cana"

"Hyakkk"

.

.

.

[Skip Time]

Kris melonggarkan dasinya. "Papa Tao mau belajal dulu. Becok ada ulangan" Tao meninggalkan kamar Kris dan naik keatas kamarnya. Kris membuka kemejanya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju santai yang biasa ia pakai sehari-hari.

Tao yang sedang belajar itu sesekali menguap lebar.

CKELEK

"Chagi~ ini susunya" Kris menaruh susu coklat dimeja belajar Tao. Tao mengangguk dan meminum separuh dari susu tersebut. "Gomawo~ papa"

"Lagi belajar apa eoh"

"Menggambal"

"Tao menggambar apa?

"Appa dan Tao telus ditengahnya ada panda"

Kris tertawa lepas saat melihat gambar Tao kayak Anak ayam.

"Hiksss Huweeee" Tangis Tao pecah saat papanya tertawa sambil menunjuk gambarnya yang jelek.

"Cupp…cup jangan menangis eoh papa cuman becanda" Kris mengusap pelan punggung Tao.

"Hikss Tao mau papa jadi pacalnya Tao."

Kris mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao. Eh? Tunggu dulu pacar?

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Mwo?" Teriak Kris

.

.

.

_I earnestly pray_  
_To stay forever by your side_  
_That all my dreams can become reality_  
_That you will be brightly smiling in front of me when I wake up in the morning_

_What should I do? Can I do this?_

_I can only see you_  
_Wherever I am, whatever I'm doing_  
_I'm looking at you_

_Drip drip drip – as much as the rain drops_  
_I think of you_

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaahh Gaje #Nutup muka

Gimana bagus gak FFnya? #kedip-kedip genit *Plakk

Chapter depan mau umur Tao 15tahun atau 17tahun?

Terus yang jadi orang ketiganya KrisTao

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Atau yang lain?

Di Ripiew Ne~

7/29/13

4:20 PM

Ayumi_Ichida


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : My Boyfriend Is My Dady

Cast:

Wu Yi Fan

Huang Zi Tao ( Wu Zi Tao )

Other Cast

Genre : Romance Angst.

Rating : M

Length : Chapter

Warning : _BoysLove, Incest, OOC TYPO, M-PREG (Maybe?) alur ngebut_

Note : Gabungan dari drama kesukaan Youngie~

Summary : Bagaimana hari-hari Kris yang menjadi pacar anaknya sendiri? "Hikss Tao mau papa jadi pacalnya Tao." Kris mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao. Eh? Tunggu dulu pacar? "Mwo?" Teriak Kris

.

.

.

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Tao kenapa mau punya pacar?" Tanya Kris dengan hati-hati. "Itu Lulu gege sudah punya pacal. Namanya Oh Cehun" Ujar Tao malu-malu.

"MWO? Luhan itu masih 5 tahun Tao masih kecil belum bisa pacaran"

"Yacudah tunggu tau becal dulu" Ujar Tao santai.

"Aishh nanti papa keburu tua"

"Ani~ Appa itu macih tampan"

CHU~

Tao mengecup sekilas bibir Kris."Jaljayo~ Chagi~ papa"

"Astaga tuhan dosa apa yang kulakukan." Jerit Kris dalam hati.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai menampakan sinarnya. Wu Yi Fan merenggangkan ototnya dan turun dari ranjang tidurnya. Namja tampan ini mengambil handuk dan menyampirkan dipundak kanannya. Setelah itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Wu Zi Tao sedang asyik menggulung-gulung selimutnya. Ia sudah terbangun 2 jam yang lalu.

"Papa mana sihh" Gumam Tao.

DRAP

DRAP

DRAP

CEKREK

Wu Yi Fan masuk kedalam kamar Tao dengan handuk yang berada dipingganya. "Ouhh sudah bangun Chagi~" Kris mendekati Tao dan duduk dipinggir ranjang anak itu.

CHUP~

Tao mencium sekilas bibir Kris. "Molning kiss papa" Tao yang merona segara melesat kekamar mandi. Tak lupa ia mengambil handuk dengan gambar pororonya. Sama dengan Tao wajah Kris juga kini merona hebat. 'Astaga Tao itu masih berumur 4tahun' Kris menggelengkan pikiran kotornya.

.

.

.

Tao turun dari mobil sport tersebut. Ia menyampirkan tas berbentuk baby panda. Kris menurunkan jendela mobilnya. "_Bye~ Bye~_" Kris melambaikan tangannya kearah Tao. Tao yang berada didepan pinggir sekolahnya membalas lambaian tangan appanya.

Tao kecil berjalan sambil bernyanyi. "_Che My Baby… Caehayun geu con geuttae yeah… Nuga beolin chocolate… Youle walkin' into my dool…. Ooh yeah!_" Tao menyanyikan part Kyungsoo di My Lady. Sesekali melempar senyum kearah Namja yang menjadi fans setianya. (?)

Tao menaruh tasnya dimeja kecilnya yang berwarna kuning sedangkan bangkunya berwarna hijau. Tao duduk dibangku tersebut dengan posisi bertopang dagu. Luhan yang melihat sahabat baiknya itu langsung menghampiri Namja bermata panda itu.

"Pagi Tao" Sapa Luhan. Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan bergumam. "Pagi~"

Luhan duduk disamping Tao. Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan sesekali mendesah seperti orang dewasa. "Tao kenapa?" Tanya Luhan. Tidak seperti biasanya sahabatnya ini sedang galau.

"Tao bocan. Tao kangen cama pacal Tao"

Sehun anak cadel berumur 4tahun itu duduk disamping Tao. Sepertinya ia tertarik apa yang Luhan dan Tao bicarakan.

"Hah? Tao punya pacal" Kaget Luhan. Sama dengan Luhan Sehun juga ikut kaget. "Lohh cehun kok ada dicini? Bukannya kelacnya cehun di kelac Animal bukan di kelac Plowel" Ujar Tao bingung.

"Ani~ Tao kangen cama pacal Thehun Lulu Hyung" Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mengecup pipi chubby Luhan. Luhan tidak merespon dia lebih tertarik dengan pacar Tao. "Jadi pacal Tao namanya ciapa?"

"Papa Tao Wu Yi Fan"

"Itu bukan pacal tapi itu papa Tao"

"Ani~ dia pacal Tao."

"Apa buktinya?"

"Papa celing popo Tao" Tao menunjuk bibirnya.

"MWO?" Koor HunHan.

.

.

.

Tao kecil dan HunHan sedang asyik membeli Ice Cream didepan kedai sekolahnya. Sesosok Namja berumur 13 tahun asyik menatap tingkah lucu Tao.

"_Ice_ Cleamnya 2 Jumma" Ujar Luhan dan Tao serempak. Ahjumma itu mengangguk dan memberikan 2 Ice Cream ke Tao dan Luha.

"Lohh sehun mana?" Tanya Tao. Luhan menunjuk salah satu kedai yang menjual _Buble Tea_. Disana sudah ada Sehun dengan segelas bubble tea.

"Tao aku pulang dulu. Mamaku cudah jemput" Ujar Luhan sambil melambai ke Tao. Tao mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah Luhan

"Tao Thehun pulang deluan juga yah?" Sehun juga ikut melambaikan tangan. Disana sudah ada Supir Sehun. 'Tao cendili lagi' Pikir Tao.

CRASHHH

Hujan kini mengguyur kota Seoul. Tao yang terlihat kedinginan kini merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Tao melempar batu sembari menghilangkan kebosanannya.

"Datang"

"Tidak"

"Datang"

"Tidak"

Sesosok laki-laki itu mendekati Tao sambil ikut berjongkok melempar batu. "Nuguceo?"

Laki-laki itu berpikir. Ia mulai tersenyum kearah Tao. "Kim Jong Dae." Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Tao menyambut tangannya dan berujar. "Wu Zi Tao"

"Kau sedang apa?" Kim Jong Dae membuka suara. Tao yang sedari tadi memainkan pasir ditanah langsung menoleh kearah Jong Dae. "Aku cedang menunggu papa"

DRTTT

Suara ponsel Jong Dae memecah kehiningan. Jong Dae menatap Tao dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ouhh Hyung. Ne~ Aku akan pulang"

"…"

"Ne~ Pesawatnya belum berangkat"

"…"

"Ne~ Gomawo Chen Hyung~"

KLIK

Namja itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"Aku berharap kita bisa bertemu lagi" Jong Dae tersenyum kearah Tao.

"Ne~ Hyung. Memangnya Hyung~ mau kemana?"

"Ke China. Bye bye" Jong Dae melambaikan tangannya. Dan berlari menerobos hujan.

Tao memungut kartu nama tersebut.

'Kim Jong In'

"Heh? Kim Jong In" Tao mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan kearah mobil papanya.

Tao masuk kedalam mobil papanya tersebut.

"Mian Papa terlambat" Kris mengusap pelan kepala Tao yang basah.

"Ani~ papa Tao mempunyai teman balu. Cayangnya dia halus pelgi" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya.

'Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Jong In? Nama yang belbeda' Pikir Tao.

.

.

.

13 Tahun Kemudian.

Kris berdiri di taman belakang rumahnya. Sesekali memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara segar pagi hari. Tao yang datang langsung memeluk papanya dari belakang.

"Morning papa"

"Morning Chagi~" Kris berbalik dan menggesekan hidungnya di hidung Tao. Kris menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat luka dijidat anaknya.

"Auhhh" Tao meringis kesakitan saat tangan besar Kris menyentuh keningnya. "Ada apa dengan jidatmu" Kris menekan luka tersebut. "Habis berkelahi" Ujar Tao pelan.

"Mwo? kau berkelahi lagi eoh" Tao mengangguk pelan. "Kenapa lagi Chagi~" Kris masuk kedalam kamar dan mengambil kotak P3K. Setelah itu menempelkan plaster luka dikening Tao. "Habis mereka yang cari gara-gara papa" Ucap Tao.

Kris mengecup luka tersebut dan mengelus pelan pipi chubby. "Aishh dasar preman" Namja berumur 33 Tahun itu menyentil pelan dahi Tao. Tao hanya meringis kesakitan. "Aishh appo papa"

Kris duduk dibangku taman belakang. Kris menarik tangan anaknya supaya duduk disampingnya. "Omo" Tao menoleh kearah papanya itu. Kris menyusupkan wajahnya di ceruk leher anaknya.

"Papa lagi apa?" Tanya Tao dengan wajah polosnya. Kris bersmirk ria dan menggendong tubuh Tao dengan Bridal Style. Tao yang kaget langsung mengalunkan tangannya di leher papanya. "Omo papa lepaskan" Tao membrontak di gendongan Kris. Kris mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut.

"Eumppphhh" Desah Tao. Kris segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan membaringkan Tao di ranjangnya. Kris tidak melepaskan ciumannya. Ia menindih tubuh Tao dan terus mencumbui tubuh Tao.

.

.

.

Luhan yang rencananya ingin mengerjakan PR bersama Tao ini memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah Tao. Setelah itu Luhan turun dari mobilnya dengan tas Ransel berwarna biru muda dipundaknya.

"Gak kekunci" Gumam Luhan. Luhan segera melesat (?) masuk kedalam rumah TaoRis.

"Eungghhhh geehhh" Terdengar suara desahan dikamar Kris. Luhan mengerutkan keningnya dan menguping didepan kamar tersebut.

"Ahhh ge~ Tao mau keluar…. Arghhhh "

"Apa yang mereka lakukan" Ujar pelan Luhan. Luhan segera membuka pintu tersebut.

BRAK

"Kyaaaaa" Luhan segera menutup matanya. Sedangkan TaoRis segera mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menenangkan Luhan Tao segera membereskan kamar Kris yang berantakan dan penuh ehemmm you know lahh.

"Luhan masih polos" Begitu gumaman Luhan. Tao terkikik dan menghampiri Luhan yang berada dikamarnya. Ia membawa 2 gelas Juice lemon dan cemilan.

"Nihh minum dulu." Tao menaruh Minuman dimeja belajarnya. Luhan mengangguk dan meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. "Gege haus yah?"

"Bukan Luhan itu Shock kau tau kan gege itu masih polos. Jadi shock melihat adegan kamu tadi dikamar."

"Heh? Serius? Jadi si Cadel itu belum pernah nyentuh Gege?" Goda Tao.

JTAKKK

Luhan menjitak kepala Tao. "Hyak itu kan beda" Ujar Luhan malu-malu. Tao mengusap kepalanya sambil meringis kesakitan.

Setelah acara jitak menjitak Tao dan Luhan mengerjakan PR mereka. Sesekali diselingi tawa dan candaan.

"Ahhh akhirnya selesai juga" Luhan merenggangkan otot tangannya. Tao menutup bukunya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya.

"Tao Luhan mau bertanya donk?" Luhan duduk dipinggir ranjang Tao sambil menatap lekat mata Tao. Tao bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk didekat Tao. "Tanya apa ge?"

"Setiap melakukan 'itu' Papa kamu menghabiskan berapa ronde?" Tanya Luhan. Tao menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Kyaaaa malu ge"

"Huahahaha pasti banyak yah?"

"Huwaaaa Ani~"

"Yeee Papa mu itu pasti sudah berpengalaman"

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya diranjang Tao. Tao ikut tidur disamping Tao. "Ani~" Kesal Tao.

"Kau tidak lupa besok kan Tao?"

GLEK

Tao menelan ludahnya. "Ani~ ge" Luhan mengembangkan Smirk andalannya. "Bagus. Dirumahku jam 1 siang. Gege punya baju rajutan merah untuk kamu chagi~"

GLEK

GLEK

'Aishh mati aku' Batin Tao.

.

.

.

Namja tampan yang berada diatas pesawat itu meminum sedikit Winenya. Ia melemparkan pandangannya kearah jendela melihat awan putih dan langit biru. Sesekali para pramugari genit menggoda Namja tersebu dengan memberinya nomor handphonenya.

"Call Me" Pramugari centil itu mengedipkan genit matanya.

Namja tampan itu berpaling dan melihat Yeoja disebelahnya yang sedang menatap kagum dirinya. "_Good Morning_" Sapa Yeoja tersebut. "Morning"

Para pramugari mengantarkan makanan untuk sarapan. Namja tampan itu mengobrol dengan Yeoja tersebut sambil makan bersama. "_I'm from paris. I'm a designer. I just live in paris alone_."Si Yeoja genit itu terus mengoceh.

Sedangkan Namja tampan itu hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya." _can you speak English_?" Tanya Yeoja itu.

Namja tampan itu tersenyum dan berkata. "Really beautiful lips." Yeoja itu terdiam kini semburat merah terlihat dipipinya.

"Aku akan pergi dirumahmu" Namja tampan itu mengedipkan matanya. "Kita akan tidur bersama?" Tanya Yeoja itu kaget.

"Yeah" Namja tampan itu mengelus paha Yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum seduktif mungkin.

"Namamu?" Tanya Yeoja tersebut.

"Kim Jong In"

.

.

.

"Morning papa" Tao megecup pipi Kris. Kris yang sedang mengoles selai itu berbalik kearah anak angkatnya itu dan mengecup bibir anaknya.

"Kau mau kemana Chagi~" Tanya Kris. Tao segera mengambil sepotong roti dan menuangkan susu kedalam. "Kerumah Luhan"

Tao memakan rotinya dan setelah itu meminu susu Coklatnya. "Papa Tao berangkat dulu" Tao mengambil tas coklatnya dan menyampirkannya dipundak. Ia mencium pipi papanya dan setelah itu melesat keluar rumah dengan motor scoopynya.

Tao tidak ingin membeli mobil dengan uang papanya. Ia bukan tipe anak jaman sekarang sukanya minta ini itu. Menurut Tao motor itu lebih cepet dibandingkan mobil.

.

.

.

"Huwaaa Akhirnya kau datang juga" Luhan menarik lengan Tao dan mengambil alat make up yang berada dikamar eommanya. Tao pasrah aja ditarik-tarik Luhan.

"Jangan tebel-tebel" Ringis Tao saat Luhan sudah mengoleskan foundation kewajah Tao.

"Thiapa Thuruh kalah dalam taruhan. Itu kan rethikonya" Si Cadel Sehun nongol disamping Tao dengan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya. Sedangkan Luhan asyik mengoleskan bedak tipis-tipis kewajah Tao. "Kenapa Sehun ada disini?"

"Habis NC-an thama Luhan hyungku tersayang"

"Tutup matamu" Perinta Luhan. Tao menutup matanya. Ia merasakan sesuatu benda cair yang dioleskan dimatanya. "Kyaaaa apa itu" Ucap Tao.

"Eye Liner"

Setelah acara Make Up dan sesekali Tao histeris. Luhan melemparkan baju rajutan berwarna merah selutut. "Kau berharap aku memakainnya ge?" Tanya Tao mengancam.

"Kau harus memakainya Tao. Kkaja" Luhan men-deathglare Tao dan mendoronya kearah kamar mandi. Tao mengumpat dalam hati.

Setelah 5 menit Tao keluar dengan baju Rajutan tersebut. Make Up lembut dari Luhan membuat Tao semakin cantik. Sehun bersiul saat melihat baju yang Tao kenakan.

"Ge wajah Tao seperti pantat monyet. Huweeee" Ujar Tao.

"Jangan menangis bodoh. Nanti Make up mu luntur" Ucap Luhan sadis. Luhan melempar seoatu boot hitam dengan hak 7cm kearah Tao. "Pakai itu" Tao memakai sepatu itu dengan ogah-ogahan. Ia mengambil Tas coklat eomma Luhan dan menatap kearah cermin.

CKELEK

"Luhan ini ada cemi…lan. Omo cantiknya dia temen kamu Luhan" Eomma Luhan yang membawa cemilan itu langsung menaruh cemilan tersebut dan mencubit kedua pipi Tao. "Huweee ini Tao eomma" Ujar Tao.

Tao memang memanggil eomma Luhan dengan sebutan eomma. Eomma Luhan itu sangat sayang dengan Tao ia menganggap Tao sebagai anaknya. Eomma Luhan juga kasihan Tao tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu.

"Huwaaa Tao neomu Yeppeo"

"Huweeee Tolong Tao papa" Jerit Tao

.

.

.

Kim Jong In atau biasa dipanggil Kai ini keluar dari kamar Yeoja tersebut. Ia mengambil jasnya dan memakainya. Setelah itu merapikan rambutnya. Namja berumur 27 tahun itu menatap Yeoja yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

Kai ini mengambil amplop di saku jasnya dan menaruh sejumlah uang yang berada di amplop tersebut dipinggir ranjang.

DRTTTT DRTTTT

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde~ Chen Hyung Arraseo"

"…"

"Ne~"

KLIK

Kai mengakhiri sambungan telepon tersebut.

"_I'm back. I miss you little boy_." Gumam Kai sambil memasukan ponselnya disaku celananya.

.

.

.

Tao berjalan dibawah guguran kelopak bunga. Wajahnya terlihat bersinar dengan Make Up yang alami. Sesekali para Pria tersenyum kearah Tao. Tak jarang juga Pria tersebut menyapa Tao.

"Hai Cantik"

"Boleh Kenalan"

Tao hanya tersenyum manis yang membuat Pria tersebut mimisan ditempat.

'Dasar Aneh' Tao membatin.

.

.

.

Tao berhenti didepan toko buku. Ia membeli buku komik bergenre Yaoi. Sama sepeti Tao Kai juga berhenti disalah satu toko buku dan memeriksa kameranya. Tepat saat Kai lewat posisi Tao kini menungging sedikit. Dan benang wol rajutan bajunya pun nyangkut di tas Kai.

Kai menyimpan kameranya di tas. Ia terkejut ada benang merah panjang yang nyangkut di tasnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan dilihatnya orang-orang berjalan kesulitan melewati benang panjang yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Ia pun menariknya perlahan dan mendekat ke sumber dimana benang itu berasal. Dan terlihatlah celana pendek berbentuk panda milik Tao. Tao masih belum menyadarinya. Ia terlalu asyik membaca komik tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tak mengurus ini dulu?" Tiba-tiba Kai sudah ada di sebelah Tao memperlihatkan gulungan benang merah dan itu membuat Tao bingung. Tatapan mata Kai langsung mengarah ke bagian belakang bawah tubuh Tao. Tao pun menoleh.

Betapa terkejutnya Tao melihat pakaian yang ia kenakan kini benangnya terurai berantakan. Ia jelas malu karena banyak orang yang melihatnya, ia pun berusaha menutupinya. Tapi sia-sia. Ketika ia menyembunyikan dari Kai ia malah menunjukannya pada orang lain.

"Aishhh" Tao menunduk malu.

"Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Jauh dari sini." Ujar Tao sambil menekuk kepalanya.

Kai tak ada cara lain ia pun menarik Tao untuk berdiri di depannya. "Biar kututupi bagian belakangmu" Ia meminta Tao untuk terus berjalan sementara dirinya membantu menutupi bagian baju yang terurai. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang melihat keduanya.

"Bagaimana bisa bajuku itu tersangkut ditasmu?" Tanya Tao malu-malu.

"Tersangkut di tasku" Jawab Kai.

Keduanya berhenti di depan penjual aksesoris. "Berapa harganya?" Tanya Kai. Penjual menunjukan aksesoris yang diminta sambil tersenyum-senyum. "Bukan itu tapi taplak mejanya." Tao memandang Kai sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

Kai langsung memasangkan kain itu di badan Tao seperti rok. Ia merapikannya bahkan menambahkan aksesoris agar lebih terlihat modis. "Kau itu Namja kan" Kai berbisik ditelinga Tao. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memotret Tao. Tao mengerjap polos.

JEPRET

"Yeppeo" Kai mengelus foto Tao.

BLUSH

Wajah Tao merona seketika. "Namamu?" Tanya Kai?

"Wu Zi Tao imnida" Jawab Tao.

" Aku Kim Jong In panggil saja Kai" Ucap Kai.

'And I got you' Batin Kai.

"Ini nomor telponku kalau ada apa-apa calling aja" Kai mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Tao mengangguk polos.

'and I got you' Batin Kai.

.

.

.

Dilain pihak Kris yang sedang berada di café milik Chanyeol itu sedang asyik dengan laptopnya.

"Aku bisa duduk disini" Ujar Yeoja cantik berambut panjang. Kris menatap yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum lembut.

"Ne~ Silahkan" Yeoja itu duduk disamping Kris. "Ouhh yah aku Bei~ Bei~"

"Hahaha Nama yang aneh. Aku Kris" Bei Bei mempotkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Lovely Lovely Lovely" Kris nyolek-nyolek dagu Bei Bei yang membuat Yeoja itu memblushing ria.

"Aku bisa meminta nomer ponselmu" Bei Bei memecah kehiningan. "Tentu" Jawab Kris.

_I Love you baby! baby! baby!_

_Alihkan padaku_

_Pandangan kepada seseorang itu_

_Sadarilah ketukan dari diriku_

_Kuingin jawaban dari rasa sayang_

_I Love you baby! baby! baby!_

_Tersenyumlah padaku_

_Bibir yang membuatku menjadi terpikat_

_Biarkanlah kumiliki dirimu_

_Walau hanya di dalam mimpi_

_-KaiTao slight BeiKris-_

.

.

.

TBC

Tadi filenya sempet gak kesave u,u

Untungnya Microsoft Wordnya yang 2010 jadi bisa balik lagi huft

Huwaaa gomawo yang udah coment kemaren #Bow.

Yumi masih 16tahun jadi belum tau gimana cara buat FF NC #Bohong

Yang mau bantu Yumi buat NC-annya PM aja Ne~ ^^

Genrenya diganti jadi Angst Comfort. #Smirk

Heechul eomma Tao akan muncul dipart 4-5

Balasan Ripiewnya :

TaoKYU : Gomawo ripiewnya. Hahaha NC? Huaaah Mianhae~ Chingu Yumi~ masih polos jadi masih harus belajar buat NCnya. #Bohong banget xD

DevilFujoshi : Tenang Tao disini sudah 17tahun kok Chingu NC masih lama #digebukin reader. Hahaha Disini Kyungsoo dipasangin sama Suho. #Di Deathglare Kai. Gomawo ripiewnya

Rhie95 : Huwaaa gomawo Ripiewnya. Tao itu mesum gara-gara si Sehun sama Luhan #Dicekik HunHan. Tenang Kai akan menjadi orang ketiga yang ngerecokin hubungan Tao dan Kris.

Kittypanda99 : Gomawo Ripiewnya :3 NCnya masih belum tau kapan. Huwaaa mian Chingu orang ketiganya itu si item kkamjong #plakkk. Udah diganti kok judulnya chingu. *maklum authornya abal-abal

Raina94 : Yeee Namanya juga naga mesum Chingu *plakkk. Huwaaa mian Chingu yang jadi orang ketiganya itu KAI a.k.a ITEM *Pletakkk. Gomawo ripiewnya.

putchanC : Gomawo ripiewnya chingu. Chanyeol cocoknya sama Kris gak cocok sama Tao. #ditelen Baekhyun

misakiusa91 : Itu kebanyakan chingu -_- #nelen batu. Hahaha gomawo ripiewnya.

Zhe : Maklum lah Tao kan masih polos jadi gampang dibodohin sama naga mesum. Yumi juga SeSUJU Kai itu cocok ngerecokin hubungannya Tao. Soalnya dia kan item #Apahubungannya coba. Gomawo ripiewnya.

Milky Andromeda : Huaaahh FFnya gak seru kalau gak ada orang ketiganya chingu. Mian Typo masih baru sihh ._.v Gomawo ripiewnya

IMSyrinx : Gak seru kalau gak ada orang ketiganya Chingu kurang sinetron banget #Apa sihh. Itu I-padnya belum lunas chingu~ #kris kan nyicil. Hahaha iya anak angkat. Gomawo ripiewnya.

Miss Kui Jeong sshi : Huwaaa Mian Chingu~ banyak yang minta Tao umurnya 17 tahun #Bungkuk. Tenang Kai itu akan selalu menjadi penghalang kisah cinta antar ao dan Kris #idihhh bahasanya xD

rina. : Huaahhh Gomawo~ ^^ Huaaahhh tenang aja Tao bakal Yumi bikin Nangis karena patah hati #dideathglare Tao. Kayaknya penyelamatnya Tao itu bukan Sehun tapi Kris. Beibei? Tenang dia udah muncul kok dichapter ini. Huaaaa tapi sumpah Yumi itu sukanya Taoris bukan KriBei #nangis dipojokan. Gomawo ripiewnya.

HunHan TaoRis : Huaaahh Gomawo ripiewnya. Orang ketiganya Kai chingu Mianhae~ banyak yang minta Kai chingu u,u

RunaPandaKim : Huwaaa Mian Chingu orang ketiganya itu Kai~ Gomawo ripiewnya ^^

Nurfadillah : Huaaahh kayaknya banyak yang minta NC jadi umur Tao jadi 17tahun. Ne~ Tao polos banget malah *plakkk Gomawo ripiewnya ^^

Follow Twitternya Yumi Ayumi_Ichida #Numpang promote ^_^

7/31/13

03:35 PM

Selamat berpuasa~


	3. Chapter 3 ( On Rainy Days )

Judul : My Boyfriend Is My Dady

Cast:

- Wu Yi Fan

- Huang Zi Tao ( Wu Zi Tao )

- Other Cast

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Rating : M

Length : Chapter

Warning : BoysLove, Incest, OOC TYPO, M-PREG (Maybe?) alur ngebut

Note : Gabungan dari drama kesukaan Youngie~

Summary : Bagaimana hari-hari Kris yang menjadi pacar anaknya sendiri? "Hikss Tao mau papa jadi pacalnya Tao." Kris mengangguk dan mengusap kepala Tao. Eh? Tunggu dulu pacar? "Mwo?" Teriak Kris.

.

.

.

Semenjak hari itu Kris lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Yeoja itu. Tao merasa kesepian sendiri dirumah. Kadang Kris pulang malam dan pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Tao merasa papanya itu menghindari dirinya. Tao berusah menepis pikiran tersebut. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sebentar sembari menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tao mengambil jaket dan ponselnya. Tao mengambil kartu nama yang berada di samping ponselnya. Ia menatap lekat-lekat kartu nama tersebut.

_Kim Jong In_

_012-345-2XXX_

Tao berpikir sebentar. "Apa salahnya mencoba" Gumamnya sambil memasukan kartu nama tersebut disaku celananya. Ia lalu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya dan mengambil sepeda motornya.

.

.

.

Tao berhenti disalah satu café langganannya bersama appanya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya disalah satu sudut meja. Matanya menangkap sesosok Namja tampan berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa bersama seorang Yeoja. 'Papa?'

Tao menghampiri Yeoja dan Namja tersebut.

"Tao?" Ujar Namja tersebut. Yeoja tersebut mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Tao. "Ahh dia anakmu gege?"

Kris mengangguk canggung. Tao duduk disamping yeoja tersebut. Ia menatap intens wajah Yeoja tersebut. "Ahh aku Bei Bei. Salam kenal "

Tao mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku Wu Zi Tao"

"Jangan bilang namaku aneh Tao-ah"

Kris tertawa saat melihat ekspresi bei bei yang terlihat lucu dimatanya. Tao menangkap suasana aneh disini.

"Memangnya kenapa eoh?" Kris mencubit kedua pipi bei bei. Kris dan Bei Bei terdiam saat melihat tatapan mata Tao yang terlihat kosong

"Kalian ada hubungan apa?" Tanya Tao pelan.

"Kami sepasang kekasih" Bei Bei tersenyum sambil mencubit perut. Kris terdiam dia tidak merespon Bei Bei sama sekali.

"Hahahaha" Tao tertawa pedih. Ia memasang poker facenya dan menatap Kris dan Bei Bei bergantian. 'Tao tahan tangismu'

"Ahhh akhirnya Tao punya calon eomma juga. Apalagi eommanya secantik ini"

"Aishh" Pipi Bei Bei bersemu merah. Tao mengalikan pandangannya ke jendela café tersebut. Ia meremas kemeja yang ia pakai.

"Hahaha aku bodoh yah papa" Tao melirik kearah Kris yang hanya terdiam menatap Tao dari tadi. Bei bei melihat kecanggungan antara kedua orang ini.

"Kalian kapan jadiannya?" Ujar Tao yang berusaha terlihat biasa. Ia sudah menyembunyikan isakannya yang sedari tadi ia tahan.

"Kemarin" Jawab Bei Bei semangat.

'Pantas saja papa suka sama dia' Tao membatin miris.

"Tao maaf" Kris berucap pelan. Ia menatap lekat-lekat mata panda anak yang sudah 15 tahun bersamanya. Tao mengangguk dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Ouhh yah aku ada acara. Jadi kalian lanjutkan saja makannya"

Tao membungkuk sedikit dan bergegas keluar dari café tersebut. Kris menatap pedih punggung anaknya. Seharusnya ia tidak menyukainya. Seharusnya ia berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Seharusnya… ia tidak mencintai anaknya sendiri.

"Gomawo Bei bei kau sudah membantuku"

"Tidak apa-apa inilah gunanya teman"

Bei bei menepuk pelan pundak Kris.

'Aku menyukaimu Kris' Batin Bei bei miris.

.

.

.

Ketika dunia berubah gelap dan hujan turun dengan deras. Tao terus berjalan tanpa arah. Air matanya kini bercampur dengan air hujan. Ia sekarang tahu bahwa tadi itu akhir. Akhir dari cintannya.

"ARGHHHHHH" Teriak Tao frustasi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah pohon didekat café tadi. Sekarang ia tahu bahwa itu tidak benar.

Tao merongoh ponselnya. Ia mengambil kartu nama yang tadi ia masukan dalam saku celanannya. Tao menekan nomor di kartu nama tersebut.

"…"

"Hiksss hikss"

"…"

"Appo hikss neoumu appo"

"…"

"Hiks aku di taman dekat café Blue."

"…"

TUT TUT

.

.

.

Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia mengambil handphonennya dan menatap lekat Namja yang menjadi wallpaper ponselnya. Kai mengelus pelan foto tersebut.

DRTTT DRTTT

Kai menatap layar ponselnya. Siapa yang menelponnya malam-malam begini?

010-334-67XXX

"Yeobo-"

"…"

"Ini kau Tao?"

"…"

"Tao kau dimana?"

"…."

"Baiklah tunggu disitu jangan kemana-mana"

Kai segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan mengambil Jaket berwarna putih kulit.

.

.

.

Tao memeluk lututnya. Ia merasakan dinginnya udara terlebih lagi hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Bibir yang semula berwarna Cherry pink kini berubah menjadi pucat. Bibirnya bergetar pertanda tubuhnya sudah sangat dingin. Tao kembali meneteskan air mata saat mengingat kenanggannya bersama papanya.

_Flashback_

Tao melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur. Di lihatnya sesosok namja tampan yang memakai apron biru di pinggangnya. Tao terkekeh dan memeluk tubuh Namja itu dari belakang.

"Hei kau mengagetkan ku" Namja tampan itu menjatuhkan spatulannya.

"Hahahaha" Tawa Tao meledak saat melihat Kris dengan jepitan rambut berbentuk panda yang menggantung didekat poninya.

Kris mendengus kesal. Tiba-tiba saja ia menyeringai kearah Tao. Tao refleks mundur kebelakang saat merasakan namja tampan itu mendekat kearahnya. "Hei kau takut" Kris berbisik tepat ditelinga Namja penyuka panda ini.

"Kyaaaaa" Tao menghindar dan berlari menghindari Kris. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran. "Huwaaa jangan mendekat naga jelek"

"Hyak apa yang kau katakana panda gendut"

"Siapa yang gendut?"

"Tao"

Tao yang berada didekat sofa langsung mendengus kesal saat papanya mengatainya gendut. Kris tertawa dan mendorong Tao kearah sofa. Tao refleks duduk disofa tersebut. Kris juga ikut duduk disampingnya. Tao menutup matanya saat wajah Kris mendekat kearahnya.

Tao yang sedari tadi menutup matanya tidak merasakan apapun dibibirnya. Kris tertawa saat melihat Tao membuka matanya.

"Kena" Ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi anaknya.

"Hyakkkk aishhh" Kesal Tao dan langsung memukuli papanya.

_Flashback off_

.

.

.

Kai langsung mengedarkan pandangannya dengan payung yang berada digenggamannya. Ia tidak perduli ia basah atau tidak yang terpenting ia menemukan Tao sekarang juga. Kai berlari menyusuri taman tersebut.

"Hiksss hikss"

Kai yang mendengar isakan itu langsung mencari dari mana asal isakan tersebut. Kai melihat Namja yang sedang menangis dengan posisi memeluk lutut. Tubuhnya bergetar dan bajunya basah semua. Kai bernafas lega dan mendekati Namja tersebut. Ia membuka payung kuning yang ia bawah. Dan memayungi namja tersebut. Tao mendongkak dan menatap Kai yang sedang memayungi dirinya. Tubuh Kai sama kondisinya dengan dia sama-sama basah.

"Uljima" Kai berjongkok dan menepuk pelan pungung Tao. Tao segera menarik Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat.

DEG

DEG

"Hikss Maafkan aku. Mianhae~ Jeongmal mianhae~" Tao terus meracau tidak jelas. Ia tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia menelpon Kai bukan Luhan atau Sehun. Atau mungkin… papanya.

Kai yang merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya. Dengan ragu-ragu Kai mengelus kepala anak bermata panda ini.

"Hiksss Mianhae~"

.

.

.

Kai membawa Tao ke mobil yang ia parker didepan taman tersebut. Tao yang duduk dijok mobil itu terlihat bergetar. Bibirnya semakin pucat dan badannya kedinginan. Kai mendesah pelan ia menengok kebelakang kursinya dan mengambil jaket putih yang tadi ia bawa.

"Pakailah" Ucapnya pelan. Tao mengangguk dan memakai jaket tersebut.

Kai menjalankan mobil tersebut. Ia tidak menjalankan acnya tetapi ia menjalankan penghangat mobilnya.

"Gomawo~" Kata Tao pelan.

"Nde~ Istirahatlah. Akan kubangunkan saat sampai dirumah. Oh iya rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Kai pelan. Ia tetap memfokuskan matanya kejalanan yang sedang sepi. Diliriknya jam tangannya. 11.00

"Aku tidak mau pulang" Ujar Tao terbata-bata.

Kai terdiam. Astaga anak ini sudah menangis 3 jam dengan guyuran hujan. Pikir Kai. Kai bukanlah orang jahat yang membiarkan Namja bermata panda ini berada dijalan sendiri.

"Baiklah kita ke apartement ku"

.

.

.

Tao mengedarkan pandangannya di apartement yang lumayang mewah. Barang-barang tersusun rapi. Terlihat sekali Kai sangat rapi dengan ukuran seorang Namja yang sedang hidup sendiri di apartement tersebut.

"Kamu mandilah dulu. Aku akan siapkan makanan" Kai memecah keheningan. Tao mengangguk dan masuk kedalam bilik kamar mandi milik Kai. Kai mendesah pelan ia membuka kulkas. "Astaga kenapa isinya makanan instant semua" Gerutu Kai sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Bei bei pulang Kris bergegas pulang kerumahnya. Ia khawatir dengan Tao anaknya… yah Tao itu anaknya ingat itu. Kris menyalakan lampu ruang tamu.

"Tao" Panggil Kris.

Kris berpikir mungkin Tao sudah tidur. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar anaknya.

CKELEK

Sepi. Kris menyalakan lampu kamar tersebut, ia berlari dan membuka kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Kosong

Ia kembali mencari Tao di semua sudut ruangan. Tapi hasilnya nihil Tao tidak ada dimana pun. Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya diluar jendela. Hujan…

.

.

.

Tao memakai kemeja Kai yang terlihat besar ditubuhnya. Untung saja celananya Kai pas ditubuhnya. Tao melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur milik Kai. Disana ia melihat Kai yang sedang memasak bubur untuknya.

"Kau sudah selesai? Makan dulu Ne~"

Tao mengangguk patuh. Ia duduk disamping Kai. Sesekali Kai mencuri pandang kearah Tao.

"Aku sudah selesai terima kasih makanannya" Tao tersenyum lembut kearah Kai. Kai hanya mangut-mangut. Tumben si item kalem #Eh?

"Kau tidurlah dikamar. Biar aku tidur disofa" Ucap Kai canggung. Tao menggeleng pelan. "Ani~ kamu saja yang tidur dikamar"

"Panggil Hyung saja Tao" Kai sedikit terkekeh saat Tao menggunakan bahasa formal. Tao mendengus kesal. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aishh iya hyung. Dan panggil aku Tao Ne~"

Kai mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur berdua dikamar" Goda Kai. Sepertinya suasanannya sudah tidak canggung lagi. Tao melotot kesal.

"Hahaha becanda" Kai tertawa pelan. Belum pernah Kai tertawa seperti ini. Bahkan bersama Orang Tuanya pun ia tidak pernah tertawa.

"Aishhh Hyung~" Rajuk Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita tidur seranjang Tao? Hei jangan berpikir macem-macem" Usul Kai. Tao berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. Entah kenapa Tao dan Kai merasa nyaman satu sama lain.

DRTTTT

Ponsel Tao yang berada di sofa berbunyi. Tao segera mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Yeoboseyo papa" Ucap Tao pelan.

"…"

"Aku dirumah teman" Tao berucap seperti gumaman. Kai menyeritkan dahinya.

"…"

"Ne~"

"…"

"Namja"

"…"

"Dia temen Tao. Udah dehh papa urusin saja pacar papa itu" Kesal Tao.

TUT

TUT

Tao memutuskan sambungan telepon tersebut. Ia melempar ponselnya di atas lantai.

"Astaga Tao kau sangat menakutkan" Kai berpura-pura ketakutan. Tao cemberut dan melangkahkan kakinya kekamar Kai.

"Tao ngantuk" Ujar Tao pelan.

Kai tersenyum penuh arti dan berjalan ke kamarnya. Menyusul Tao yang sudah masuk kedalam kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kris merongoh ponselnya. Ia menekan tombol 1 dihandphonennya.

"…"

"Kau dimana Tao?"

"…"

"Sudah makan?"

"…"

"Temannya?"

"…"

"Siapa Luhan?"

"…"

"Hyak papa belum sele-"

TUT TUT

"Aishh anak itu" Kris mengacak kesal rambutnya. Ia mendesah pelan dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Baru kali ini Kris tidur tanpa Tao. Kris mengambil ponselnya malas-malasan.

DRTTT DRTTT

"Yeoboseyo"

"…"

"Nde~ Besok kau bisa bertemu dengannya"

"…"

"MWO? Aishhh tadi dia sudah menangis 'Kim'"

"…"

"Aishh baiklah"

"…"

"Ani~ sudah awas saja kalau Tao ngambek"

"…"

"Arrseo~"

"…"

.

.

.

_This night that found me again So sad tonight_

_This night I greet again without you_

_In the midnigh midnight a_

_This midnight I can't fall asleep without you_

_You found me faster than the time I take to blink_

_The love that left me, dear you can't do this to me_

_Enough, it's enough, stop hurting me_

_This night I call pathetic never seems to end_

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Eh TBC sorry. :D

Huwaaa makin lama makin gaje aja

Rencananya mau buat angst tapi Yumi lagi males buat FF angst -_-"

Tapi lagi malas u,u

.

.

.

Thank for ripiewnya. #Kecup basah atu-atu Reader

Gak dibales soalnya Yumi udah mau tarwih. *-*

8/2/2013

07 : 37 PM

Ayumi_Ichida


End file.
